whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Null-f.org/bios.html
So who is behind all this, and what are they like? Well wouldn't you like to know? But did you really think we'd tell you the truth, what kind of fools do you take us for? Here's all you get: * Marty Caplan is your typical San Francisco art-freak with black fingernails and a leather corset, he is also one of those megastar web designers making obscene amounts of money from his employer. He however is a gamer at heart, and loves role-playing with a fiery passion, and has given Exile everything he's got - which is sometimes a bit more than the rest of us really want. Marty is the patron saint of Trancers everywhere, and would like nothing better than to be an avatar himself. If this was paradise, he would be. * Chris Hockabout is a frustrated writer who is being forced, against his will, to work for Lucas Arts'''TM as a graphic artist (we really feel for you Chris). As reclusive as he is laid back, Chris is always able to get his writing assignment done on time and done right (something every future contributor should emulate). Chris likes to pretend that he is all calm and quiet, but we all know that inside he really a creative monster looking for new worlds to devour. If the rest of us had half his talent, we'd be probably be half the artist he is. * '''Arum xxxx is one wild and crazy guy, but still somehow manages to keep his job as a senior level manager at a major media firm. A video and audiophile, as well as a 'expert carpenter', he promises to install the White Wolf home-theater system as soon as we can actually afford it. Arum is not without faults however, foremost among them being that he doesn't have a car and doesn't invite us up to lunch at Skywalker ranch enough. * Marcus Flores is without a doubt the funniest man in the universe who does not yet have his own TV show. For this insane character its not a joke until someone cracks a rib. Marcus is an accomplished socialite, a cigar aficionado and about as connected as you can get to the dank, dark underbelly of San Francisco we non-natives hold in awe. There's really nothing he can't eventually procure, though there are a few things he just won't. Marcus also hates it when people ruin words forever by saying them over and over. Words, like memes, xeno, nano, memes, xeno, nano, memes, xeno, nano. * Andrew Bates works full for WW doing boring things like keeping it afloat by hawking its products to the world. In his copious spare time he writes very flavorful material for Exile, and is a regular WW illustrator to boot. In both mediums he has a marvelous knack for phrasing. Andrew sometimes gets frustrated with the rest of us, but he never loses faith in what we are doing. Andrew simply can't wait to work on Exile full time, and would appreciate your financial support for that aim. * Richard Dansky is perhaps the finest game developer in the history of role-playing (with the exception of his esteemed colleges at the WW game studio). He is a closet baseball fan, and is one of those people who actually likes statistics and numbers. For this reason he will be the one to make sure that everything 'adds up' in Exile. Wish him luck. Richard has just finished rescuing a cursed book titled Wraith 2nd, and is still somehow free from the clutches of the forces of hell. * Kathy Ryan started at White Wolf as an intern to the insane *, and as a reward for surviving the summer was given a full time job in the production department. As a girl she considered becoming a nun, but thankfully she decided to devote herself to the art of role-playing. Kathy is a respected Latin and Medieval studies scholar, and likes nothing more than to prove the * wrong - dead wrong. While an inherently peaceful person, Kathy has learned to make her voice heard over the din, and is the only person in the world able to make Phil Bruccato shut up (its a joke Phil). * Bryce Chastain is a former Marine who now works full time with emotionally disturbed teenage girls. A master of 24 martial arts, he is our weapons and ordinance specialist, and is the science expert who works tirelessly to ensure all our bullshit actually, kind of, makes sense. * Robin Marsteller constitutes the only real support staff this project has, and despite appearances is probably the only truly normal one among us. Despite having never role-played in her life, she's the one who set on straight on the focus of the game, 'its the grange stupid'. Robin is also the siren who inspired us all to dye our hair wacky neon colors - because, after all , some of us won't have ours for too much longer. * Wes Harris is the person who is going to make this whole concept work, at least when it comes to getting other people to buy into it. It takes only one word to describe him 'suave', though that counts only when you don't know about his gaming habits. Wes began at White Wolf as our first warehouse person, and has worked his way up over the years to his current senior and august position as Vice President of New Business (and he actually earns it, unlike most NB's). Wes now operates out of White Wolfs west coast office, and is to blame for everything that goes wrong out here. * Ken Cliff is from Canada. * Shaggy is the best graphic designer in the world, and we are very lucky to have not only access to his skills but his exceptional zeal as well. Somehow he always is able to sense what Exile is really about, and can create art to fit it (the Exile symbol is his creation). Currently he works full time doing marketing design for White Wolf, so we need all of you to start a letter writing campaign to get him transferred full time to Exile. Shaggy has a real name, but no one knows it. * Scott Cowen is the artist who created the signatures piece of the 'space owl' flying out of the sun. Most of the time he designs book covers and argues with editors, but sometimes he gets to have fun as well. Scott has traveled pretty much everywhere across Asia, and it is the considered opinion of everyone at White Wolf that he pretty much never returned. Scott is a master of all situations, but nevertheless has been permanently banned from Gencon. * Josh Timbrook is quite simply, the avatar of the null. In every sense of the word this project is incarnate in him, scarily enough, and in recent days it has possessed him whole. The best role-player in the world, Josh also plays a most wicked game of Street Fighter - except against his girlfriend Angelique, who can kick his ass every time. Josh really likes the concept of Memes, and has adopted the 'money don't mean shit' meme as his very own (so make sure you ask him to give you a dollar). * Jason Armenta spends his every waking moment working on Exile. Despite having to put up with the dreaded *, he is actually able to get things done, and without him, the whole project would have likely gone down the drains by now. Jason's true avocation is throwing horse-shoes however, and he just loves to grind that in every day at the park. Jason enjoys the company of his faithful 'squire' Lady Chrys, who also happens to be his better (and heartier laughing) half. * Stewart Wieck is a co-owner of White Wolf and the editor of its fiction line. He is the guy who gave up his vested interest in Exile without a second thought, for this he will go down in history as a groovy guy. Stewart is one hell of an athlete, probably because he looks like an albino Michael Jordan. Stewart loves all creatures great and small, but he can't add any more to his menagerie right now because his elegant and enchanting wife Gretchen would strangle him to death. * Mark Rein*Hagen is another co-owner of White Wolf and the obsequious originator of the Null Foundation. He lives in a painted lady in San Francisco, and thinks that makes him really cool. Though he got screwed by Hollywood, he still lusts after the silver screen. Soon he will be the maid of honor at his sister's wedding, even though he looks terrible in a dress (hairy legs). Because he stays up so late all the time, he doesn't really know how to talk about himself, so he tends to babble on until his fingers finally, get so tired he can't go on. He devoutly hopes he will not get tendentious as a punishment for his countless sins. * oh yeah, then there's Josh Archer and Charles Smith (III). Each is one of us as well, but they're too busy designing these pages to make an appearance right now. Category:Information